


quality content

by tearytozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, OMG ITS LIKE ONEYPLAYS, Youtuber AU, and he likes birds still, ben is like shane dawson but straight for bev, beverly is a beauty guru, bill helps ben out because they are buds, bill is like david dobrik, eddie does diy's, mike likes nature and shit, pranks! pranks! pranks!, richie also plays videogames, richie is Chris, richie is an animator, stan is a story time youtuber, they all somehow become the vlog squad, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearytozier/pseuds/tearytozier
Summary: richie is an animator on youtube who also has a side channel for gaming.stan is a storytime youtuber who has a liking to birds.richie happens to love stan's videos and animates one of them.(lower case is intended, also richies humor / art style is based off of a oneyNG's style. aka oneyplays, and chris o'neil)





	1. text me

"hey guys, i still don't have an intro." he paused to sip his tea infront of the camrea that was recording him. "but i do have a great story for you all." stanley smiled as he carefully set down the tea and rested his chin in his hand, getting comfy on his bed before he started talking about how him and his friend bill denbrough, aka 'the worlds best vlogger with a stutter' were about to enter stanley's house to hang out when he saw packing peanuts pressed up on the window.. from the inside.

"now this is where it got even more insane, i already knew he was up to something because he pulled out his fucking vlog camrea and started to record me." stanley stopped to roll his eyes at the memory. before long though he took a deep, dramatic sigh.

"anyway, i couldn't open the front door. but i used my big ol' man muscles and pushed it open only for a whole bunch of packing peanuts spilled out! and obviously i screamed at him while i tried to make my way through my house, drowning in pACKING PEANUTS!" he scoffed, looking over at his housemate, eddie who was laughing his ass off.

he continued to tell the story about the house filled with packing peanuts and how all of his friends popped out from them and scared the living shit out of him. he then went on to talk about how they all had to clean the mess up for around five hours. thank fuck he didn't have a HUGE house.

"alright, thats all for now! I'll link bills video where he pranked me in the description below. make sure you press the like button and subscribe to make me feel better about myself." he waved goodbye to the camera before leaning over to turn off the camera. he turned to look over at eddie and saw he fell asleep on stans desk, next to eddies completed youtube video on his computer. he rolled his eyes and smiled softly before getting up and grabbing eddie from the desk and carrying him bridal style into eddies room and setting him in his bed, shocked eddie was still asleep.

stanley walked back to his room and saved eddies youtube video from after effects so he could work on editing his own after he got the footage on the computer. it's going to be a long ass night.

 

* * *

 

**_twitter._ **

 

**trashmouthtozier **✓****

i made an animation of 'stan the man' and his crazy packing peanuts story. **  
**

look at it and tag the main man stan so i get clout lol.

link here: (youtube link)

_635 retweets  2.4K likes_

_—  
_

**bevviebabe ** **✓******

**@trashmouthtozier** some of your best work. very proud of you son.

look at his video **@stantheman**

_874 retweets  5.4K likes_

**_—_ **

**flowerboymike ** ** **✓********

********@trashmouthtozier******** so this is why you were hiding in your cave you call a room for a week.

**@stantheman**

_6.3 retweets  9.7K likes_

_**_—_ ** _

_**stantheman ** ** ** **✓********** _

_**@trashmouthtozier**_ your art style is scary but enjoyable. 

_10.6 retweets  23.5K likes_

* * *

 

**twitter DM's - stantheman & trashmouthtozier**

 

**stantheman**

_hey, i love the animation you made of my story time!_

**trashmouthtozier** _  
_

_thanks i love you_

_(deleted)_

_thanks! i really like your videos!_

**stantheman**

_aren't you in mike hanlon's friday vlogs?_

**trashmouthtozier**

_yeah, but every time he turns on the camera i put a paper bag or box with holes for eyes over my head._

_lol_

**stantheman**

_oh yeah! why do you do that? if i can ask._

**trashmouthtozier**

_get to know me better, i might tell you._

_text me if ya want: xxx-xxx-xxxx_

**stantheman**

_smooth._

* * *

 

**twitter DM's - bevviebabe & trashmouthtozier**

 

****trashmouthtozier** **

i gave the stan the man guy my number

****bevviebabe** **

invite me to ur wedding

******trashmouthtozier**  
** **

of course love xx

no but really i have liked his videos for like three years

i'm freaking out

fuck

**bevviebabe**

calm down, he probs likes u 2

he lives in LA 2 so u can meet him irl and fuck

;)

**trashmouthtozier**

why do i hang out with you

i mean you're right

do you think he likes guys 

the answer is yes

i cried watching his coming out video

**bevviebabe**

smh

qt's 

go text him 4 hours

**trashmouthtozier**

got it.

i'll update you tomorrow 

* * *

 

******real life - richie tozier** ** **

 

he sent a goodbye text to stanley after texting him for around five hours that night. looking over at the clock on his wall, seeing that it was 3:26 am, he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to grab a coke. a 2 liter of coke to be exact, careful not to wake up his two housemates mike and ben. when he had gotten the drink that he needed he hurried back to his room and shut his door, still being silent. 

he set his drink on the desk he was now sitting at before putting his noise canceling headphones in his phone and over his ears, turning on his playlist of 'good songs.' he wasn't going to animate just yet, he didn't have any audio clips or inspiration to. instead he was going to get some requests from his patreon done, possibly some doodles for his own internment. 

it would be an understatement if anyone one said richie had a fucked up sleep schedule.

after setting up his drawing tablet and references for the requests he was getting done, he was ready to draw his 'silly doodles' with his sort of odd, scary, disgusting, art style that he and many other people enjoyed.  

richie didn't go to sleep until 8:00 am and didn't wake up until 1:45 pm, when mike knocked on his door, asking if he could come in to do his friday vlogs.

richie fell out of his chair and groaned, his glasses somehow were still on his face. mike gave him a few seconds to wake up and put on his signature paper brown bag over his head before he entered richies room with his vlog camera out and recording.

"as you all can tell, trashmouth over here didn't go to sleep until REALLY LATE!" mike laughed out, zooming in on a sleepy looking richie who had a paper bag over his head then panning over to richies drawing tablet that was still on one of his lasts drawings. to mike's surprise it was a detailed drawing of the youtuber, 'stan the man' with a blue bird resting on his head. richie quickly rushed infront of the camera and blocked the veiw of the drawing, making sure to save it and exit out of it. 

"does someone have a crush?! you never draw like that! it's not creepy looking!" mike gasped, zooming the camera back at richie who just flicked him off and laughed. 

"yeah yeah, now get out. i have a date with your mom tonight!" richie shot back with finger guns and a light chuckle, mike just rolled his eyes and left richies room to go check on ben who was filming a conspiracy theory video. 

"wait stan watches his vlogs." richie spoke aloud to himself, gasping.

 

"FUCK"

 

 

 


	2. shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fans freak out when mike hanlon posts his friday vlog that shows richies drawing of the youtuber 'stan the man'
> 
> stozier was born

**twitter**

 

**flowerboymike **✓****

friday vlog is posted! link in bio! 

_2.7K retweets  7.1K likes_

__—_ _

**paperbagtozier**

DID NO ONE SEE RICHIES DRAWING OF @ **stantheman**  AT 6:29 IN MIKES VLOG??

_1.2K retweets 3.4K likes_

__—_ _

**birdboystan**

_stozier, rt if you agree._

_9.4K retweets 13.9K likes_

___—_ _ _

**eddieDIY ✓**

why is @ **stantheman** blushing

_21.2K retweets 29.4K likes_

**—**

**stantheman ✓**

**@eddieDIY** shut up shortie 

_19.4K retweets 22.5K likes_

____—_ _ _ _

**paperboatbill** ____**✓**_ _ _ _

HE IS BLUSHING I THINK A SHIP HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT

 _30K retweets 39.8K likes_ **  
**

_____—_ _ _ _ _

**trashmouthtozier **✓****

whats a stozier.

whats a ship.

and how is their already fan art.

help.

 _4.3K retweets 7.2K likes_ **  
**

* * *

 

**text - beverly & richie**

**tozier**

help i'm being shipped

**marsh**

just accept it 

its cute

**tozier**

i mean i like it

what if stan doesn't

what if he hates me

_new message from uris !_

HOLY FUCK HE TEXTED ME

* * *

**text - stan & richie**

 

 

**uris**

do you wanna collab sometime? we can do a Q&A or something with your art skills.

i think the fans would enjoy it.

**tozier**

are you free today? i can bring over my tablet and shit.

i can also bring an extra for you.

i know you're pretty good at doodling.

**uris**

sure! that can go on your channel and we can do a reacting to the whole ship thing together? 

**tozier**

yeah, send your locatin and i'll be over soon.

also, can i wear my box for the Q&A?

 

**uris**

okay, here: (stanleys home)

of course! my two housemates are here, they won't mind. :)

**tozier**

bill and eddie?

i'll head over now.

* * *

**real life - stanley**

 

"BILL! EDDIE! RICHIE IS COMING OVER SO DON'T BE FUCKING RUDE!" he yelled from his room loud enough so the two guys could hear. right as the words left his mouth there was a loud 'bang!' and footsteps running to stan's room.

"like tozier? richie tozier? the guy who 100% likes you?" eddie gasped out, tripping into stans room as bill followed behind with his vlog camrea out and his signature black 'dad hat' on.

"i-i feel down th-the stairs." bill stuttered out with a laugh, stan just rolled his eyes and walked over to his mirror and starte to fix his hair.

"no recording him unless he has something covering his face." stan explained before facing the two boys that had wide smiles on their faces.

"yeah y-yeah, i k-know. if not i'll just bl-blur him out." bill assured so stan wouldn't freak out on him or eddie. eddie just gave him a thumbs up and left stan's room to go to his own, resuming his DIY on how to make a scrapbook with just items from the 99 cent store. bill just laughed to himself and ruffled up stans hair before going into the living room to finish editing his vlog for tomorrow, making sure to make it 4:20 minutes long.

"fucking losers.." stan mumbled with a smile creeping on his lips, receiving a text from richie saying he would be there in five minutes.

oh boy.

wait.

stan would see his face.

what if he's cute?

what if bill somehow leaks his face to the internet?

he pushed his thoughts aside and began cleaning up his room so it looked nice for the video and richie, right as he finished making the bed there was three knocks at the door. stan rushed to the door and opened it with a smile, looking at the boy with pale skin, black curly hair, big classes, and freckles placed on his face. he looked down at the box in his hands that had two eye holes and was filled with two tablets, digital pens, and more.

"hey! welcome in, my rooms down the hall to your left. bill and eddie are here somewhere." stan welcomed richie who walked past him with a grin.

"didn't know i would be in your room so fast! take me out on a date first! jeez!" richie spoke in a joking tone that made stan blush. then before they could enter stan's room bill turned on his camera and started to record. richie looked over at the camera and went wide eyed, turning his head away from it and blocking his face with the box full of stuff.

"h-hey, don't worry. i'll blur y-you out!" bill quickly explained as richie relaxed and smiled weakly at him.

"sorry. just spooked me." richie mumbled and waved to the camera before turning back to go to stans room so he could set up his art stuff and screen recorder. stan looked over at bill and glared at him for pulling out the camera without any warning before he went into his room to check on richie. 

richie was finishing setting up the tablets on stans desk while hooking up the microphone, looking focused. 

"sorry about that. bill doesn't know when and when not to pull out his camera." stan laughed nervously, hoping richie wasn't mad at him or bill. richie just turned around and gave stan a thumbs up with a wide smile.

"it's okay stan the man. i was thinking we could record an episode of doodle doods. you can be the first ever guest!" richie cheered and threw his arms up dramatically, making stan laugh and close the door so it didn't have any background noise when recording.

"sure, can we draw mario? like all the characters. then we can do a Q&A from twitter." stan replied as he looked over at the one office chair in his room, remebering that he needed one for richie to sit in.

"i'll be right back, i need to get another chair for you from eddie." stan explained quickly before leaving the room while richie made sure everything was working.

minutes later stan came back with another chair for richie and they started drawing. and holy crap, they had a lot of footage.

 


	3. Doodle Doods - Murio - Episode 5 [feat. Stan the Man]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "welcome back to Doodle Doods! today i am with stan the man, a jew with a plan!"
> 
> "oh shut it box man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to see what their drawings look like go to this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAEDsyACBBM&t=37s
> 
> arin = stanley  
> chris = richie

"welcome back to Doodle Doods! today i am with stan the man, a jew with a plan!" richie said in a goofy voice as the recording started, he drew a stick man with stans hair on it.

"oh shut it box man." stan rolled his eyes while he tested out drawing on the tablet. he drew richies box with holes for eyes while richie laughed at stans comeback.

"anyway! today we are going to be drawing Mario- requested by stanley over here. lets hop right in!" richie grinned and moved his little drawing to the side of the screen so he could get ready for the next drawing.

"okay.. want to start off with princess peach?" stan asked while copying richies movements to make room for the next drawing. richie just gave a simple 'mhm' before he started drawing his version of princess peach. stan quickly followed and drew more than one version with a wide smile stuck on his face.

after a few minutes of talking about random things as they drew, they had finished.

"alright stanley, let me see your masterpiece!" richie said in an announcer voice, leaning over to see his screen, laughing his ass off when he saw stans creation. 

stans drawing was of princess peach with a more cartoony look to it, all around peach there was goombas and different versions of peach. stan smiled proudly as richie praised his art making jokes about anything.

"okay okay, your turn. let me see- OH MY GOD RICHIE!" stan gasped when he looked over at richies screen that showed peach sitting with long legs and huge feet, her face was detailed and kinda scary looking. the shading was amazing though. stan laughed as richie made started talking in a high pitched voice that sounded distorted. "my name is princess meth, i only like murio because of his coins!" richie continued with the voice, while stan the man practically cried from laughter. 

after stan calmed down and richie moved the picture to the side of the screen so he could draw more they started to draw the other characters.

next up was bowser.

pretty much the same thing happened, stan drew a cartoony version of bower with smaller versions of bower and traps from the mario game in the background. richie- of course- praised his drawing before showing his own. and obviously it was a skinny monster / spider version of bowser with amazing shading and great detail. 

then they did yoshi. stan drew yoshi with a box on his head, just like richie. the reasoning for this was 'i drew yoshi with a box like richie because they are both cute, kind of annoying things.' richie had well.. drawn yoshi with a wide creepy smile and his skin was peeling off. he said that it seemed like a good idea at the time but now, he might not sleep because of his creation. stan had a good laugh at that one.

"alright, lastly we will draw murio!" richie smiled at stan while stan just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"murio? why do you keep saying that?" he asked a smile creeping up to his lips as richie shrugged and pushed his long curly hair out of the way.

"its fun. that was going to be his name but someone misspelled it on the first copy so they just went with it." richie said in a serious tone before moving his yoshi picture to the side and started testing out the other pen textures on the screen.

"what? that's not true." stan replied with a scoff before moving his yoshi picture to the side and started to draw marios head.

"i'm telling you the truth! would I lie to you?" richie questioned with an eyebrow raised, stan just laughed and flicked him off. 

this time richie drew mario holding a dead goomba with a wicked smile and a huge flag pole that was sharpened and covered in dark red blood. 

"what the fuck richard?"

"its ART get used to it STANLEY!"

stanley drew mario yelling at a box with eyes saying " MY NAME IS NOT M U R I O !! "

richie seemed to love that.

"alright ya doofs, thats all for this episode. please go follow stanley on all his social medias and tell him i'm right about 'murios' real name." richie spoke before turning off all the recordings and ruffling up stans hair just for the hell of it. 

"you're an odd person." stan said in a flat tone before getting up and grabbing his own camera.

richie grinned as he grabbed his box with eye holes before standing up and stretching.

"alright stan the man. i'm going to talk to bill about his pranks and ideas for a bit. i'll tweet out for questions and we can hang out while we wait." he suggested before walking out of stans room and putting on his box, just incase.

and lucky that he did. eddie was live streaming with bill when richie walked out.

"hey look it's box man! come here! STANLEY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO WE CAN MAKE THIS SHIP REAL ON INSTA LIVE!" bill yelled out while next to eddie, eddie shoved bill roughly for yelling right by his ear.

richie sat down and looked at all the comments on the live saying things like, 'I LOVE YOU BOX BOY', 'SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP-', 'take the box off loser!' and etc.

bill was tickling eddie since he shoved him, this made eddie gasp and shoot his arm up in shock, knocking richie's box right off of his head.. 

"oh my god." stan gasped, thats when the whole room went silent. 


	4. box mans face

_only half of his face was shown for a spilt second, his black curly hair, his brown eye, his pale skin, and his freckles. Bill ended the live and started to apologies over and over, eddie just shook his head and held bill back as richie shoved past stan and went into the bathroom making sure to lock the door once he was inside. just because bill ended the live didn't mean there weren't screen shots or screen recordings._

richie was standing at the sink, looking down with his whole body shaking in a state of panic. his phone in his left pocket was buzzing non-stop with texts from his friends and twitter followers almost demanding for a video with his whole face. there was a knock at the bathroom door and a soft voice, stans.

"rich, are you okay? bill didn't mean to do that, he was just fooling around and- i'm sorry." stan said with a sad tone in his voice as he spoke, the key to the bathroom in his hands just incase he needed to come in and help him out or something.

"they are going to be disappointed stan. they wont like the way i look. they are going to hate me. stan what the fuck do i do?" richie asked rushing his words as his phone continued to buzz and beep. stan sighed and unlocked the door, walking over to richie and hugging him. since richie was taller than him he rested his head on his chest and richie hugged back, richies head on top of stans. "they are going to love you. you look amazing rich, just accept it. i can help you, scratch the Q&A, i'll help you record a video about your face or something. if you're ready of course." stan spoke calmly while rubbing richies back.

richie just nodded and laughed to himself. "you think i look amazing, huh?" stan scoffed, rolling his eyes before pulling away and nodding. stan lead richie out of the bathroom and into his room before making sure the camera was ready and so was the ring right he used. stan walked over to where richie was after shutting the door to his room.

"you ready?"

"yeah."

______________________________________

**_the video._ **

richie had the box on his head while he played with the end of his shirt. "hey you fucking dweebs. as you may know, half of my face was shown on live stream.." he paused to take a breath and look over at stan who was behind the camera, giving richie a thumbs up. richie nodded and looked back at the camera.

"so.. i figured that- that um, i should show the whole thing. my face i mean! yeah.." he mumbled the last part before pulling off his box and showing his whole face to the camera, he looked over at stan and gestured towards the glasses on his desk they were just at.

stan nodded and handed him the glasses. richie thanked him before taking out his contacts and slipping on his glasses and smiling softly. "so, yeah, this is what i look like. if you uh- like it then great! um, if not then sorry about that. but ask your mom if we are still on for tonight! bOOM!"

and thats where the video ended.

a black screen with a simple white ':)'

then a 'don't bully me i'm a weak boy :(' in white text before the video cut off for good.

______________________________________

**_twitter._ **

**trashmouthtozier ✓**

you all asked for it.. here is my real face.

(and no it's not a prank.)

don't scream at me!

@stantheman helped too give him a big ol' smooch

(youtube link)

_17.2 retweets 24.4K likes_

___

**bevviebabe ✓**

i'm so proud of you, rich. we love you. :)

_10.4 retweets 17.9K likes_

___

**paperboatbill ✓**

uh sorry for the mistake w/ the live rich. i hope this all worked out buddy ol' pal.

_17.1 retweets 22.0K likes_

___

**bcxhead**

okay what the hell richie is fucking cute as hell. you need to waRN ME NEXT TIME **@trashmouthtozier**

_11.4 retweets 17.5K likes_

___

**stantheman ✓**

:')

_10.8 retweets 15.2K likes_

______________________________________

_**real life** _

richie started packing up his things and smiled gently at stan before setting down his stuff and giving him a hug, richie can give good ass hugs by the way. "thanks for all your help stanley. we can do the Q&A another day." he explained as he pulled away and grabbed his stuff, waving goodbye to bill and eddie.

"no hard feelings rich?" bill asked without a stutter and grinned to himself because of that. richie just gave him a thumbs up and blew a kiss to eds, as a joke of course. "see ya eds!" richie waved while eddies face heated up.

"don't call me that!" eddie scoffed right as richie left the house and made his way to his car, driving to his house with a happy look stuck on his face. 

stan turned to the two who were already looking at him with a smirk on both of their faces, bills camera by his side and eddies hands on his hips. "you like him don't ya?" eddie questioned already knowing the answer. stan just rolled his eyes and flicked them both off before leaving to go to his room.

"he's in-in luh-love." bill stuttered as he fixed his hat while eddie just laughed and flicked bills cheek. 

"alright, can we get this bit done? we have messed it up like six times already!" eddie sighed, fixing his shirt and bill pulling up his camera and turning it on, making sure it was in frame. "o-okay guh-go!"  


End file.
